love in the afternoon
by Srta Abracadabra
Summary: as coisas que passariam pela mente de Robb Stark no casamento vermelho - spoilers do terceiro.
1. eddard

**NOTA: **Coletânea de drabbles sobre o Robb - o principal spoiler, como consta no sumário, é do terceiro livro, mas pode haver menções sobre acontecimentos do quarto e do quinto.

* * *

**# **seu pai chega com um sorriso calmo no rosto, o sorriso de sempre. Robb está feliz, incrivelmente feliz, porque seu pai está ali, porque a guerra acabou, porque agora ele tem um irmão e não se sente tão sozinho naquela imensa fortaleza (não que ele pudesse dizer isso para a sua mãe, que virava o nariz sempre que via Jon). Seu pai o pega pelos ombros, senta-se ao seu lado e fala sobre responsabilidades. Seu pai diz que tem um presente e é sua primeira espada, uma espada de verdade!, chega de lutas com madeira, chega de um falso perigo, agora ele tem uma espada que pode usar para treinar, uma espada que um dia deixará de lado, quando for o Senhor de Winterfell e usar Gelo nas batalhas e na justiça.

(esse dia nunca chegaria)

(mas naquela época, eles não poderiam saber disso)


	2. catelyn

**# **sua mãe o aconselha na Guerra, mas por trás de todos, porque ela acha que, para ser um rei, a mãe não pode mostrar tanta influência assim. Ele agradece mentalmente por isso, apesar de se sentir meio culpado, afinal, houve um tempo em que ela o aconselhava e ajudava e que ele gostava disso, se sentia grato por tê-la assim, próxima. Mas quando ficam sozinhos, ele pega as mãos da mãe e as beija e diz que tudo isso vai passar, que um dia eles vão honrar o nome da casa Stark, ele a abraça e tenta não chorar por Bran, Rickon e Arya, ele pensa que pode salvar Sansa, talvez. No final, é ele quem está chorando e sua mãe que o está abraçando e ele sente um pouco de vergonha, agora, e a afasta e diz que um dia ela terá muitos netos para cuidar e ela sorri.

(ele não tem tanta certeza disso)

(nem ela)


	3. arya

**# **Arya Debaixo dos Pés, ele ri do apelido, porque combina _tanto_ com ela. Ela seria sempre sua favorita, apesar de guardar isso em segredo. Talvez por ser diferente dele – ela é tão pequena, o cabelo é tão escuro, e tem os olhos cinzentos dos Starks. Ela corre dele, se escondendo atrás de alguma pilastra e ele corre atrás, rindo. Encontra a irmã, a pega nos abraços, a gira no ar, ela ri e se diverte, ela o abraça, mas lá vem Septã Mordane dizendo que uma moça não deveria se comportar assim e ele continua rindo enquanto vê a irmãzinha ser praticamente arrastada para uma aula de bordado.

(nem uma menção a ela na carta, ele exclama, exasperado, desesperado. Não sabia o que era feito da irmãzinha)

(mas ela soube o que havia acontecido com ele – _valar morghulis_)


	4. bran

**# **as lágrimas correm involuntárias, enquanto ele vê o corpo de Bran deitado naquela cama. O corpo de seu irmãozinho está lá, mole, adormecido. Ele promete a si mesmo que vai encontrar o culpado – vai encontrá-lo e vai vingar Bran. Bran, Bran, tão novo, tão frágil. Ele pega na mão do irmão, pensando que talvez ele nunca mais acorde. _Nunca mais_. Essa ideia o sufoca e ele sente vontade de sair correndo, mas permanece. Fica de pé. Abaixa a cabeça, encosta os lábios na testa do irmão. Talvez Bran nunca mais veja o mundo, e essa ideia o machuca e o atormenta.

(seu irmãozinho está acordado e ele está feliz, mas o irmão não pode andar e o pavor continua – seu irmão, fadado a uma prisão dentro do próprio corpo. Bran nunca poderá ver o mundo!)

(o irmãozinho vê todas as coisas e todas as épocas, e os olhos dele estão fechados para sempre)


	5. sansa

**#** ela o chama um pouco tímida e ele se vira para atendê-la. Sansa tem dez anos e gosta de tudo o que ele acha sem importância, mas Sansa tenta sorrir e pede baixo, com a voz que foi ensinada a ter, para que ele dance com ela. Ele não pode negar, porque dançar é o que mais dá prazer a sua irmã, e ele sabe que ela sonha com o dia em que dançará num grande salão, num casamento, numa festa. Ele a guia e ela ri e acha divertido e eles rodopiam pelo pátio de Winterfell e os olhos de Sansa brilham, brilham com toda a inocência do mundo e ele acha que essa inocência nunca irá passar e torce para que nunca passe e para que sua irmã possa dançar feliz a vida toda.

(como ela está, como ela está, como ela está, naquela cova de leões, ela não deve mais ser a mesma, ele só queria que ela continuasse inocente)

(ele será sempre o mesmo, e ela está aprendendo a jogar como ele nunca soube)


	6. rickon

**# **ele gostaria de ter tido mais tempo ao lado de Rickon. Lembra-se de quando ele chegou, tão pequeno, tão frágil, tão vivaz. Robb teve medo de segurar Rickon, de machuca-lo. Mas o segurou e o viu crescer e sofreu, sofreu ao deixá-lo para trás. Pensou que iria compensá-lo quando voltasse, pensou que iria treinar duelo com Rickon, sentiu saudade do irmão, de vê-lo engatinha, de vê-lo ensaiar os primeiros passos. Desejou que estivesse bem, que estivesse seguro, que crescesse para se tornar bom.

(de noite, ele chora silenciosamente pela morte do irmão. Rickon era tão novo, Rickon tinha tanto a aprender – mas amargamente, ele acha que foi melhor assim. Rickon nunca veria as feiuras do mundo)

(ver a família morrer, ver a família se separar, ter que se esconder, ter que fingir quem não é, quebrar o jejum com carne humana e nem dez anos de idade – Rickon veria mais coisas feias que Robb jamais vira)


	7. jon

**# **a mãe poderia não gostar muito dele, mas Robb amava Jon. Amava um irmão da sua idade, amava correr pelo castelo brincando com Jon, amava conversar com ele. Se havia uma mão em que confiaria Winterfell, era a mão de Jon Snow. Eles podiam não compartilhar o mesmo sobrenome, mas tinham o mesmo sangue. Robb achava que o irmão bastardo merecia mais que aquela fria Muralha. Jon merecia um futuro grande – os dois mereciam, os dois deveriam compartilhar algum tipo de glória na vida.

(os dois conquistaram – rei do norte e senhor comandante da patrulha da noite)

(e uma morte por traição – Robb nem imaginava que o destino dos dois fosse tão parecido)


	8. robb

**# **Robb Stark, Senhor de Winterfell, o Rei do Norte. Lembrou-se de Winterfell, dos corredores, das torres, do pátio. Lembrou-se de Meistre Luwin e de Vayon Poole e de Jory e de Rodrik e de Hodor e da Velha Ama e de Mikken e de todos que um dia significaram casa. Lembrou-se dos seus irmãos, e seu coração doeu, e lembrou-se de Vento Cinzento dos lobos e da manhã fria em que foram encontrados. Pensou que só queria ter ficado em casa, pensou que nunca quis ser Rei do Norte nem rei de qualquer coisa. Queria apenas o pai e a mãe e os irmãos e Winterfell, mas havia três flechas cravadas nele e Vento Cinzento uivava e a mãe implorava e ele não queria que a mãe implorasse, não queria que a mãe fosse refém, queria todos vivos em Wint—_Jaime Lannister manda cumprimentos_ e a espada se cravou no seu coração e girou e ele não sentiu mais nada.

(por uns instantes, imaginou-se de volta a Winterfell e ouviu as risadas dos irmãos)

(mas eram apenas os gritos da batalha e os uivos de seu lobo e enfim, estava acabado)

* * *

**N/A: **Obrigada a todo mundo que leu e deixou review. Cês são uns lindos.


End file.
